Alices and Angels
by wingedsanya
Summary: The flock have been sent to Gakuen Alice, and it's up to them to adjust in the first school where they've ever felt that they belonged. But when disaster strikes, the flock and their new friends will take on a quest  and their world will never be the same
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm Wingedsanya, and this is my first Gakuen Alice story, so excuse me if i don't quite get the hang of it yet.

Disclaimer: Um, don't own Gakuen Alice. Nor MAximum Ride.

* * *

Prologue:

"Everybody, I've got fantastic news!" Shouted ten-year-old Mikan Sakura as she dashed into the Special Abilities classroom, her long brown pigtails streaming out behind her.

"Mikan…" Tsubasa tried to say, but Mikan cut him off.

"We're getting new students!" She said cheerfully.

"We know." Misaki and Tsubasa said.

"Really? Wow! Well, one of them is in my class! She's really cool!"

"We know that too."

"Augh! How? Anyway, Special Abilities is getting a new member!"

"We know that as well."

"WHAAAAAAT!? HOW!?"

Tsubasa jerked his head to the boy sitting next to him.

"Because he's sitting right there."


	2. Chapter 1: 1 week earlier

Hi! BTW, I already have 4 chapters and a prologue done! expect a lot.

Heh. I watched the anime, and found out a few things:

a) Ruka is played by a girl.

and, even better:

b) Natsume is played by a girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROTFLMHOUIEAID! (Rolling on the floor laughing my head off until it explodes and i die.)

* * *

Chapter 1: 1 week earlier

Max

"Wait on freaking second. TOKYO?"

"Yes, essentially." My mom said calmly.

"THAT'S IN JAPAN!"

"That is indeed where Tokyo is located. How clever of you. You know geography."

I fumed. When my mom had first told me about this 'special' school, I wasn't all that thrilled. But, the flock was willing to give it a try. I, on the other hand, would take some convincing.

"What does Jeb think?" If that slimeball douche bag thought this was a good idea, there was no way I was doing this. She hesitated.

"He doesn't know. And I'm not planning on telling him. This school is not a place for him. It's for people like you, and me. He'd try and stop you. He wouldn't understand.

If I hadn't had the chance to spend my high school years there as an exchange program, I never would have understood, and I'd have never had the chance to use my Alice.

I would have never become a veterinarian, and put the Animal Healing Alice to use. I think all of you need to have some training. It would only be until you graduate…"

"Um… when would that be, exactly?"

"When you're twenty."

I coughed. TWENTY? I'D BE OLD!

"Not that old."

"Huh?"

"You're my daughter. I can guess what you're thinking. I know you well enough."

"Yeah, but what just is-"

"An Alice?"

"Okay, that's just spooky. "

"It's a genetic mutation that causes special abilities."

"So, like the X-Men?"

She laughed.

"No, Max. Like you."

"This school is filled with kids like me?"

"Yes Max."

I thought for a while, weighing my options.

"So. When do we leave?"

"YAY!"

I whipped around, to see five kids pile out of a closet, like those clown cars you see in the circus.

Angel, the youngest, ran over to me, gave me a sunshiny smile and hugged me.

"I knew you'd say yes!"

My mom smiled, then said, "To answer you question, you leave tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: On a plane

I'm going to post everything i have! So expect 3 more chapters in quick succession!

* * *

Chapter 2: On a plane

The suspense was killing me.

Mom had sent Jeb on, like, an impossible errand. I seriously don't believe there is such a thing as a chocolate chess set, but Mom claimed she needed one. She was going to visit a friend.

As far as I know, Jeb was still searching every single chocolate specialty shop in Arizona, ad not having much luck. Sucker.

We were flying out of Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport and back into Haneda Airport in Tokyo. Someone would arrive to pick us up.

A long, crowded, 12-hour flight.

The in-plane movies better be freaking good.

Seriously though, we're all nervous.

What would this school be like?

Would we ever see Mom again?

What about each other?

Unfortunately, the voice had no answer for these.

Breathe in, breathe out. It's just a brand new adventure. More fun. No one's gonna die!

Oh god. I just might puke. Not in front of the flock. Bad form for a leader.

Then of course:

"All passenger for flight 119, please come to gate 6. We will be boarding any minute now."

I picked up my pitiful backpack and strode toward the gate, thankful we hadn't had to go through security. Our wings, and powers – or Alices, whatever the hell you wanna call them – tend to make these security devices go haywire. Mom had shown some ID thingie, and they let us through right away.

I sat down between Fang and Angel. Iggy looked pained. No offense, but Gazzy and Nudge are not popular seat partners over 12-hour flights. For obvious reasons.

I told Fang it was his watch, and closed my eyes to sleep.

I imagined Jeb running behind the plane, screaming at us, all while holding that stupid chocolate chess set.

He'd be pissed.

I grinned happily, and then drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Alice Academy

...

Am having difficulties coming up with witty things to say.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alice Academy

"Welcome!" a cheerful blond guy told me as he walked us through the gate of a rather imposing place. I breathed a sigh of relief to see how wide open and beautiful this campus was. He led us into a large building.

"This is our main building." He said in perfect English, with only a few traces of an accent.

"I'm Narumi, and I'm very pleased to see you. I knew your mother, Valencia. She was my senpai!"

"I have no idea what that means."

"Um, it means your teacher, I guess. But not really. More like a mentor, I guess."

"Oh."

"I know it will take some time adjusting, so I had a student with the invention Alice make you these." He held out some thing bracelets out to us.

I picked one up and examined it.

"What is it?"

"It's a special bracelet that translates different languages. When you wear it, you can read, write, understand, and speak any language you wish. This is only a prototype, so the inventor wishes to say that she will not be held responsible for any deficiencies. She did program the entire Japanese and English languages in it, so she says that there really shouldn't be any mistranslations."

'This place is just so freaking cool!" Iggy yelled. Or, as I heard, "~meaningless Japanese gibberish~"

Narumi said something to him, then they began to talk.

I put the bracelet on. The rest of the flock followed suit.

"Thank goodness it works! Now, onto the important businesses: uniforms, star rankings, classes!"

"What the hell?

"I see this bracelet also translates expletives! How clever!" Okay, I wasn't quite sure if I really liked this guy or hated his guts.

He left the room where we were waiting and came back with some clothing. Handing Angel her uniform, "Here you go! This is the uniform for Elementary girls!"

Nudge got one too.

"Max, what do you think?" Angel asked. She twirled around. I critically examine her uniform. Red plaid skirt, cool comfy boots, black sweater, weird white shirt with a floppy collar thingie.

"You look cute, sweetie." Indeed she did. I just hoped I didn't have to wear it.

Gazzy was looking skeptically at his uniform.

"It looks uncomfortable!" It was a black sweater, boots, white shirt, and red plaid shorts.

"Just wear it, Gazzy. We all have to wear a uniform. Deal with it." I said. I saw him throw away the neck ribbon. I can't say I blamed him. He would've looked completely gay.

He handed me my uniform and smiled. I stared at it. Blue plaid skirt (damn,) black jacket, boots, white shirt, stupid neck ribbon, and protective shorts (thank god.) I could feel my individuality fading as I touched it.

Iggy and Fang's were basically the same as mine, minus the skirt, with pants instead. They obviously were not going to wear them correctly. I changed, then asked, "How do I look?"  
Fang turned red, then said, "Great. You look beautiful."

Iggy pretended to gaze at me, then said, "I don't know. Please tell me it's slutty, though. Please?"

I slapped him.

"Jeez, Max, I was kidding!"

"Sexist pig!"

Narumi looked us all over, decided not to argue with our uniform "modifications" and proceeded to tell us what classes we'd be in.

"Walk with me. I'm sure the older ones will want to check out the others' classes firsthand." This guy was good.

"First stop, class A"

Elementary class A would be Angel and Gazzy's class.

"Hi! I'm Angel, and I have the Mind-reading/Mind-control Alice, the Shape-shifting Alice, and the Fish Communication Alice! And, um… the Alice of flight, you could say… ish."

The little kids applauded.

"Hi. I'm Gazzy. I'm Angel's brother, and I have the Mimicry Alice. And one other. Max says it's unmentionable, though. And the Flight Alice, I guess."

Those kids would be fine. They were already surrounded by others and talking up a storm as soon as we left.

"Nudge, this is your class. Class B. You'll graduate next year into the Junior Division."

Nudge stood at the front of the room. Most of the kids seemed to be paying attention, but several n the back were ignoring her.

"Hi, I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge! I like the name Monique, but I prefer Nudge because that's what everybody calls me! I'm from America, but D. Martinez said she'd gone here and sent us here for a while. I don't know how long, we'll be staying, but I hope it's for a while cause I like it here already! I have the Computer Alice, and I can hack into anything! It's cool! My other Alices are the ability to leftover emotions, and I also have the Magnetic Alice! And I have the Alice of flight too, but not really, I can fly though! Hey, rude boy in the back! It's not nice to sleep while someone's talking, but I guess you must be really tired, so I'll let it go this time. Oh yeah, that's my sister Max! And my brothers Fang and Iggy! They're not really related to me, but we're a family anyway! I also have another sister and brother, but they're in Class A! Max really doesn't like her uniform, but I think she looks pretty! I like my uniform too! I think it's cute, but I wish it were pink. Or purple, but red's okay too. And I like Narumi too. He's nice, and he's good with Max, who's really paranoid. But he seems kinda gay, too! But I like it here so far-mmhph!"

Narumi had covered up her mouth.

"Okay Nudge, why don't you sit next to Mikan-chan?"

"Okay!"

We left quickly. Nudge was yammering into Mikan's ear.

It was just me, Fang, and Iggy left.

Our classroom was okay. It was slightly smaller than the two elementary classes, but it seemed nice. Not as hectic.

We stood up and explained our powers, then sat down. I was next to a girl named Misaki Harada. She seemed cool, and we started talking.

I already had one new friend. This was awesome.


	5. Chapter 4: Star Ranking and Alice Class

I counted wrong.

This is the last chapter i have. (*throws myself on my knees and begs forgiveness for my sucky maths skills.*)

But... we get to see familiar faces!

* * *

Chapter 4: Star Ranking and Alice Classes

Max: Double

Fang: Double

Iggy: Double

Nudge: Double

Gazzy: Single

Angel: Triple

Angel:

I really liked this school so far. I didn't have to hide my powers anymore, and the kids were nice! I liked the teachers too, but Jinno-sensei was evil. Pure, unadulterated evil.

I will eat his soul.

Or not.

He did give me a triple, which was the highest anyone in the flock got. But what I'm really worried is about is the Alice classes. I'm worried I'll get separated from my family.

I ran along the path, trying to find my way to the Latent Class.

"Oomph!" I yelped as I turned a corner and ran into an older boy.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, turning around. "You need help getting somewhere?"

I nodded.

"Latent?"

I nodded again.

"I'm Inchou! I'm the Class rep from Class B. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Angel. Nudge mentioned you before. She said you're nice."

He smiled.

"That was nice of her. She's cool too. I've never met anyone like Nudge-chan before. She talks a lot, though."

"Is she in Latent too?"

"No. She's in a different class."

I stopped dead. No Gazzy, and Nudge? Would Max be, or would I be all alone?

"I think one of you brother's in Latent too, but I'm not quite sure. We'll find out when we get there, right Angel-chan?"

I smiled. Inchou was really nice.

"Okay!"

Gazzy:

I walked into the Somatic Type classroom, feeling a bit worried. I really hoped Iggy would be here.

"Looking for someone?" An older girl asked.

"My older brother. Or anyone, really."

She nodded.

"I know how you feel. When I first came here and was put into this class, I was really scared. I was expecting my brother to be here, but he was put into Technological. But you'll make friends here, I promise!"

She then added as an afterthought, "h yes, I'm Sumire Shouda."

"Oh, so you're Permy! My sister Nudge mentioned you."

She stared at me.

"Um, you look nothing like her, no offense."

"None taken. I only have one blood relation. Angel. The rest of them aren't related, but we have no one else. We're as close a family as it gets."

She looked intrigued.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Five."

She whistled. "I thought having one was bad enough. Five? Jeez. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I smiled. Then I heard a familiar voice, say my name.

"Um… Gazzy?"

Nudge:

I walked with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko to the Technological Class. Already Hotaru had agreed to let me help her with the computer programming in her next invention.

I met our sensei, Misaki-sensei, and he showed me to my workstation.

I was thrilled. This would be so much fun! Hotaru had offered to make me a computer, in exchange for computer skills.

I didn't care that none of the flock was here. I was happy to be by myself, with other girls my age instead.

Fang:

Because of my invisibility, I was going to be in Latent.

I entered the classroom, then got tackled by a flying, (Literally) hug. Angel had dive-bombed me.

"Fang! I want you to meet Inchou! He's really nice! He does illusions! He's my new friend!"

A boy in glasses smiled and said hi.

"You must be Fang. Angel has been telling me everything. It's nice to meet you!"

Angel hugged me even harder, and I knew that she was really, really happy to see me.

"Of course I am, Fang! You're my big brother!"

I grinned. Maybe this place wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Angel winked.

"Of course it won't. It's going to be amazing!"

Max:

I stood there for a few seconds.

"Um… Gazzy?'  
He whipped around, and then said, "Oh. It's you."

'What do you mean by 'oh, it's you?' I am your sister!"

He grinned evilly. "Just messing with ya!"

I tackled him. He took to the air, and I followed.

The funny thing was, no one was gasping in awe, or staring.

Looking at us, yes, but as if they saw stuff like this everyday.

"You're never gonna catch me!" He laughed. Then, from the top of the cupboard behind him, someone pounced on him, bringing him to the ground with a yowl.

A curly-haired girl was sitting on his chest, with cat ears, whiskers, and a tail. She purred contentedly.

"Aw, Permy." He wailed. I grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

"Max!"

The girl smiled at me.

"I'm so glad to meet others with animal Alices. I don't feel like such a freak anymore."

"Huh?"

Then a blond boy walked in. I stared at him. I felt really… happy. Content. I really wanted to give him a hug. Gazzy looked as though he was in a daze.

Permy shook her head, and looking as though she was on drugs, changed back.

"You better change back, unless you want to end up completely… I don't know… um, weird?"

"Huh?"

"Change back! He has animal pheromones! You'll go crazy for him! It happened to me once. Completely humiliating."

"I can't. I don't have an Animal Alice. I just have wings. Always. They're part of me. And my whole family." I was feeling strangely attracted to this kid.

"Hello everyone!" Narumi-sensei entered. He saw the situation, then grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the room. I shook my head. The feeling evaporated.

"This is certainly a problem." Permy said. "We seriously can't have this happen to you guys every time you meet."

"What's going to happen?" I asked, concerned.

"Narumi is probably gonna have to get Ruka an Alice Prevention/inhibitor device. He never needed one before, mainly because it only worked on animals. And me, but that doesn't matter. I don't use my Alice 100% of the time. But if you have wings always, you'd be affected, like, all the time."

"Bad."

"Yeah."

Ruka and Narumi entered a few minutes later, Ruka with rubbing a new bracelet.

"Sorry about that! How about we have independent study today!"

The room erupted in cheers.

Iggy:

I followed Misaki and Tsubasa through the campus to the Special Abilities classroom. Tsubasa was to be my guide around until I got accustomed. We'd become pretty good friends, and I was finally going to meet the Special class.

"We're a really small class. We only have about 30 or so kids from Elementary and Junior, and very little high schoolers. But it doesn't matter. We're all really close."

"Sounds like my kind of group."

"I'm smiling."

Misaki opened a door, and led me inside. There were a lot of shouts, and hugs, and people introducing themselves. I knew most of them already, and I was in the middle of talking to Tsubasa when the door banged open.

"Everybody, I've got fantastic news!" yelled a little girl.

"Mikan…" Tsubasa tried to say, but Mikan cut him off.

"We're getting new students!" She said cheerfully.

"We know." Misaki and Tsubasa said.

"Really? Wow! Well, one of them is in my class! She's really cool!"

"We know that too."

"Augh! How? Anyway, Special Abilities is getting a new member!"

"We know that as well."

"WHAAAAAAT!? HOW!?"

"Because he's sitting right there." Tsubasa said.

"Oh. I got the cake from Anna, Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Great! Now we can finally get this party started!"

I most definitely liked this class.


	6. Chapter 5: Iggy and Mikan

Hello everybody! heh heh! I feel guilty. I forgot to upload my chapter.

Anyways...

(Note: Hey, did everybody notice that practically every single story in the Gakuen Alice section is romance? Usually between Natsume and Mikan? Weird.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Iggy and Mikan

* * *

Mikan:

I stared up at the boy in front of me. He looked down at me, but something wasn't quite right with his gaze. I tried to ignore it.

"So, you're Mikan, right?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know a girl named Nudge? Dark skin, frizzy hair, non-stop talking?" He asked curiously.

"Yes! We're partners! How do you know her?" He looked taken aback.

"Um… She's my sister? Didn't she mention it?"

I shook my head violently. "Nope. No offense, but you guys don't look anything alike."

They most certainly didn't. This boy had red hair, with floppy bangs that fell into his blue eyes, and was most likely six feet tall. Nudge, on the other hand had frizzy dark-brown hair, creamy chocolate skin (I had never seen anyone looking like her. When I mentioned it, she looked my in the eye, and yelled, "Girl, I'm F***ing Black!") and warm brown eyes.

He laughed. "S'okay. Not many get the connection. We aren't really related." He paused, then said something weird. "Um, Mikan, don't freak out but… uh…"

Tsubasa said, "It's fine Iggy. I'm sure she'll just panic for a few seconds." As you can imagine, I began to panic.

So, when he began to gently run his hands over my face. It reminded me of the time Hotaru and I had caught a butterfly. It was so gentle and light, and it tickled when it's wings touched me.

Iggy tentatively brushed his fingers over my eyebrows, lingered for a few seconds around my eyes, then carefully stroked my cheekbones. I shivered. He whipped his hand back as though he'd been burned.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking embarrassed. "I scared you." I was a little scared, but it hadn't felt bad. Just… strange.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Geez Mikan! Are you bli-" Tsubasa snapped the sentence off, then blushed. "Sorry Iggy."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I gaped. Iggy pushed his bangs out of his eyes, and I saw what was weird. His eyes looked weird, like a blue sky covered with clouds. Then it hit me.

"You're blind!" I immediately colored. Smooth, Mikan. Smooth.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. About the whole… thing. Sorry. I don't do it to everyone. Just people who interest me. Like Tsubasa and Misaki."

I tried to imagine Misaki and Tsubasa putting up with that. Tsubasa wouldn't mind that much, but Misaki would slap him.

"AUGH! I'M AN INSENSITIVE JERK!" I wailed.

"You aren't! You didn't know! Everyone's like that in the beginning! At least you didn't say 'really?' and wave your hands like crazy in front of my face."

I stopped. "People have done that?"

"Yeah. Actually, it's quite common."

"Oh."

Tsubasa reminded me. "Cake, Mikan. We want to eat CAKE."

"Oh. Yes."

"Cake!" Iggy yelled. He looked thrilled. "I'm starving!"

"Dude, you just came from lunch. How can you be starving?" Misaki asked skeptically.

"Hey, when you have a metabolism like mine, you need to eat a lot. And I'm still getting used to eating, like, actually during mealtimes. The double star food just isn't cutting it."

My eyes bulged. I had seen Nudge pack away insane amounts of food, but even a double star's food could hold Nudge at bay until her next meal. (This could be whenever, since she had an uncanny ability to sense food stashes and raid the kitchen. She ate more than Hotaru. Who ate a lot.)

"Um, Iggy-sama, could you leave some cake for the rest of us?" I whispered. He'd taken at least five slices already.

"Oh, sorry. Last slice, I promise." He said, slightly embarrassed. "I need to eat a lot." He offered by means of an explanation.

"I've guessed."

"So. What do we do in this class other than party, eat cake, and offend the blind person?" He asked.

"Um, well… Nodacchi is time tripping right now, but he should be back soon. Until then, we just hang out and 'train' our Alices."

"So, we don't do anything else."

"Not really."

"Cool!"

Iggy reached for another slice, and Misaki slapped him. He just grinned. My curiosity began to boil over.

"IGGY-SAMA!!!"

"Ow. What?"

"What's your Alice?"

"Um… It's really lame."

"I'd like to see it."

"It's… really… lame."

"Please?"

"It's really, really lame."

"IGGY-SAMA! SHOW ME!!!!"

"OW! Sensitive ears! Fine! Brat."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding." He got to his feet, and then grabbed Tsubasa by the hair.

"OW!!"

"Black."

He touched a desk. "Okay, brown-tan… ish."

He touched Misaki, who punched him.

"Red-brown-pink."

He touched me, then paused. "Um. You do have color, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Iggy, she has Nullification. You can't use your Alice on her, cause she cancels it."

"Oh. I told you it was lame."

It's not lame! It's cool!" He smiled.

"Thanks for being polite. At least I can see a little bit with it." Tsubasa elbowed him.

"Show her the other one!"

"What, the snow-unblind one? That's just as boring and lame, and there's no SNOW!"

"No, the kick-ass one!"

"What kick-ass one? I don't have a 'kick-ass' one!"

"What about the flying one!"

"That's not an Alice!"

"Yeah it is! And it's cooler than 'Ooh, look! I can touch something and know its color!'"

"What are you talking about?" I said, curiously.

They both turned and looked at me. Or, at least Tsubasa did. Iggy turned towards me and met my eyes perfectly, which was very creepy.

Iggy said very seriously, "Mikan, I have only showed this to very few people, mainly, my family. Please don't freak out. Just so you know, it's not an Alice. It's part of me, and they have been since birth."

I was going to freak out, I just knew it.

Then my eyes grew wide.

Iggy had wings.

They were beautiful, gray and white and black, and they looked so soft.

"Mikan, you're freaking out." Tsubasa whispered.

I couldn't help it; I freaked out.


	7. Chapter 6: The Illwish

Hey everyone! I'm alive!

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Elementary Class B.

Narumi looked up and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Iggy came in.

"Um, hi. I need…"

"IGGY!" Shrieked Nudge.

The entire class cringed as the shriek whistled past their eardrums and pierced their brains.

"Hi, Nudge." Iggy said, unfazed. Living with Nudge for 11 years had helped him build up a resistance.

"Um, Mr. Narumi? I need Mikan, because Shoulda trip- err, Tsubasa was walking backwards and tripped down the stairs."

Mikan stood up and shrieked, "WHAT?"

Everyone winced as the second shriek struck them in the same exact spot as the previous one, cutting deep into their brain tissue.

"He refuses to be treated until his 'Next of Kin' is there."

Narumi looked as though he was going to laugh. "What?"

"He's convinced that Imai will screw up and kill him."

Mikan was packing furiously as Iggy made his way over to her seat, hands lightly skimming the tops of the desks. He stopped to have a quick conversation with Nudge and hug her, before coming up to her desk. Narumi finished his announcement to the class and left the room, which quickly dissolved into complete chaos.

"So. Who's this?" said a voice Iggy didn't recognize.

"I'm Iggy Martinez, and I'm right here." Iggy said irritably.

"…"

"Mikan, what'd you do to get seated next to THIS ray of sunshine?"

"Um, Iggy, that's probably not the thing you want to say around Natsume…"

"Mikan, this dude barely comes up to my waist. I think I can take him."

"Iggy…"

"Is something burn… AHHHH!"

"Natsume has the fire Alice."

Iggy rubbed his head and grimaced. "_**Now**_ you tell me."

"Sorry, Iggy-sama."

"He's mean to everyone. He burned Mikan's hair yesterday." Nudge said.

"Jerkwad." Actually, that wasn't the word he said. It was _**rather**_ stronger.

"IGGY!"

"Sorry. C'mon Mikan. See ya tonight." After pausing, he added in a whisper. "And stay out of Max's way. She's pissed at something or other."

Nudge grimaced. "Oh, sorry. That's my fault. I kind of…"

"I don't wanna know."

"Yeah, you don't."

Mikan jumped up, tripped over her chair, crashed into Ruka, sending the both of them careening into Iggy, and they all went sprawling on the floor.

"Ow…" mumbled Ruka, dazedly.

"Let's just go. Misaki is probably having a fit."

A strange site greeted them at the hospital. First of all, they had to dodge numerous stretchers, injured people and rushed, panicked doctors. Second, Misaki appeared out of nowhere, and whacked Iggy with a rolled up copy of _Alice Weekly_ ("The only magazine written for Alices by Alices!") repeatedly.

"There you ARE!" They heard Tsubasa yell cheerfully. He was hopping down the hallway on one foot, clutching an ice pack to his head with one hand. Misaki freaked out.

"Get… Back… Into… Bed. BAKA!" She shrieked, punctuating every word with a whack with her trusty boy-slapping magazine.

"Misaki, don't you think that'll make it worse?" Mikan cried.

Iggy ducked under her flailing arm, and steered Tsubasa back into the room, while blocking Misaki from inflicting more damage.

Mikan pieced the story from Iggy and Misaki's accounts:

Tsubasa had been walking backwards, when Shoulda (Permy's brother) had tripped him… right down a staircase. After the fall, Max chased after Shoulda (who fled like a startled bird-kid) and administered punishment.

"Wow…" Said Mikan.

"Yep"

"I'm… GOING TO KILL HIM!" Mikan shrieked. Iggy yelped. The third shriek stabbed into his neurons like a dagger, sending him reeling.

"Mikan, you don't need to. We already dealt with him. "

"Good."

There was a knock on the door, and Misaki ran over an opened it. Imai walked in.

"Hello." He sighed an took a look at Tsubasa.

"I would usually heal him completely, but there's been an extreme amount of accidents today. Practically everyone on campus has injured themselves or gotten sick. I'll heal his concussion and minor scrapes, but I have to limit myself. Someone will be in soon to wrap your broken ankle."  
After he left, Misaki turned to Iggy.

"This is really strange. I've never seen the hospital so packed. Plus, if Imai's drained, that's really bad. He's our most powerful healer."

"Something is definitely wrong. Hundreds of people don't all get hurt or sick at on the exact same day. There has to be something more."  
"That's really weird, cause no one in my class or really anybody in SA got hurt." Mikan said.

Misaki and Iggy froze.

"Omigosh."

"Of course."

"Nulification!"  
"Do you think…?

"It has to be…!"

"I have an idea... follow me!"

Iggy turned to Mikan, before they dashed out. "Mikan, I need you to tell Nudge I might be late. And make sure Tsubasa doesn't do anything stupid while on painkillers, okay?"

Mikan stared after them.

"Hey? WAIT! What's going on? WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? C'MON, GUYS!"

She ran out.

Tsubasa sighed and turned to the little purple fairy in the corner. The fairy looked him in the eye and said, "You really like her, huh?"  
"Yeah. She's just so… Misaki."

"I know. By the way, I think you shouldn't have taken that many painkillers."

He sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I think your right.


	8. Chapter 7: Well This sucks

Okay! I, through ingenuity and all that $&% have figured out how to upload from my itouch! Great is the power of wingedsanya! I'm really sorry guys, about the whole not updating, but I've been really busy. So, here we go.

* * *

Max pov: I was waiting for him when he climbed into the window.

"Aaaaaah! Jeez, Max! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

My stoic face was lost to him. If he could see my expression, he would have been quaking in fear.

"Iggy. Where. Were. You." "Misaki and I needed to figure something out. Some-" I cut him off. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't know I needed to share every piece of information about my life with Max. There was no time. Besides, the school day was over. It's not like I skipped class."

"Dammit, Iggy! We need to stick together! What if something happened? You need-"

"No, Max. YOU need to stop treating me like a little kid. I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless."

I was a bit taken aback. I opened my mouth to argue but he kept talking.

"And you know what? I'm sick and tired of it! You NEVER act like this with Fang. You always treat me like I'm one of the younger kids! I'm only six months younger! And I know Nudge isn't thrilled either. She's almost twelve, and she says she wants to help out more, but you never let her! And you never listen to our opinions, and you always say 'Iggy, I treat you like an adult when you act like one' and I try, but the only time you notice me is when I'm acting immature. Then it's all "Gosh, Iggy, I expected more out of you,' or 'Gee, Iggy that was really immature/sexist/perverted/obnoxious etcetera etcetera!'"

He took a pause for a breather, then finished up, having lost his momentum. "So, yeah. Just saying."

Okay, if there's one thing I hate (and I hate a lot of things) one of them was admitting I was wrong. And this was just one of those times.

MAX'S 3 STEP PLAN OF HOW TO ADMIT YOU'RE WRONG WITHOUT REALLY SAYING IT

STEP 1: ADD 'MAYBE' TO FRONT OF CONFESSION

"Maybe... Maybe I have been a bit harsh on you."

STEP 2: SYMPATHIZE

"It's okay, Iggy. Thank you for sharing your feelings. I know it's been kind of tough lately, but everything's gonna turn out okay."

STEP 3: UTILIZE DISTRACTION

"Wow, it's really raining outside."

Iggy nodded agreement. I waited for him to turn around and look. Wait...

STEP 4: WORK ON A USABLE DISTRACTION FOR BLIND CHILDREN

"IGGY! IT"S RAINING! LET ME UP!"

Well, that works.

"Oh, #$%! Sorry Misaki! I got distracted!"

Iggy reached down and hoisted her up off the trellis. Misaki whacked him once and grinned at me. The smile feel off her face and she sat down hard.

I looked from grim face to grim face, completely lost.

"What's wrong?"

Iggy met my eyes.

"I told you that me and Misaki had to go check up on something, right?"

"Yeah..."

"What we discovered is NOT pretty."

Oh, great.

"Not pretty?"

"Very, very unpretty,"

"Tell me. Right now."

* * *

Gakuen Alice was in complete lockdown mode. Kids milled about the dormitory hallways, confused and worried.

Everyone was worried. With the current situation, how could you not be.

I waited outside the room as Misaki and Iggy presented their evidence to the teachers and principles.

I'd gathered the information from the two of them, and like they said, it wasn't pretty.

* * *

4:30 PM, That day

Iggy and Misaki left the hospital at a run. Bursting into the S.A. classroom, panting, Misaki started yelling. "Raiden! We need you now!"

A young boy popped up. He was small for his age of thirteen, but he made up for it with the skill in which he could use his Alice. "Coming!" He followed them to the spot where Tsubasa fell.

If Iggy could see, he would have seen a strange and interesting sight. Raiden closed his eyes. Misaki couldn't help but mentally shiver when he opened them again. Intead of the bright green they usually were, they were a strange, silver color. He looked around, murmuring to himself occasionally. He turned back to them, eyes green again.

"Well, you're right.

He pointed to a spot on the stairs.

"Right there is a small cloud of gray. This aura was left by Tsubasa, probably when he activated his Alice in a panic."

He walked over to the spot, then gesturing wildly, began to speak. "However, there appears to be a neat grid of power around the whole school. It's very faint, and barely detectable, but when we get to here..." He gestured to the top of the stairs. "It become much stronger and denser. It seems like an Ill-wish Alice. Judging from the strength, it probably was cast anywhere from a radius of 3 to 12 miles from the school. Also, in order to be cast from that distance, it has some pretty specific rules. It doesn't particularily cause bad luck, just increases the probability of accidents, and, when they happen, tweaks it enough to make them a bit more dangerous.

"Also, this explains why Class B and the S.A. Class haven't been experiencing much bad luck. If I go back to their classrooms, i can see a... web, really, of nullification blotting out the Ill-wish Alice. Unconsciously, Mikan is protecting us and stopping the curse. Bet the caster didn't add that into their equation!"

"Thanks, Raiden. You've been great. You can leave now."

"No, problem, Misaki. Bye!"

Iggy stared forward blindly.

"Well. This sucks."


End file.
